New Beginnings
by klarolinefictionlover
Summary: Everyone is human. Caroline is Tyler's widow. She takes a trip to New Orleans to start a new life, she wants to learn to live again. She meets Klaus, who saves her life in more ways then one.
1. New Orleans

It had been ten months since the accident. Caroline was still haunted by dreams and memories of her lost loved ones. She was plagued with survivor's guilt. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about them.

She would miss Mystic falls. After all, she was leaving everything behind her that she'd ever known. Her wonderful friends, and her mom. But everywhere she looked; there was a reminder of them. Her husband Tyler, and two children Emma and Cody. As much as she loved them, their deaths hit her every day. Walking into the bakery where she'd worked, she was reminded of how much her children had loved doughnuts. Emma's favorite had been a cream filled chocolate one, while Cody was practically a garbage disposal and would wolf down anything in front of him.

The library had memories of them playing. At the park they had loved the swings, the sandbox, the slides. They'd had such a thirst for life that could never be quenched. And a part of them was everywhere she looked.

It had taken months to sell the house. She'd had to go through everything. Tyler's clothes, all his electronics and play things. He'd loved his four wheeler, his boat and motorcycle. Caroline smiled, remembering how hot he'd looked on the last one. His clothes had been the hardest. She kept smelling them, but after a few months, they no longer held his fragrance.

Every time she'd set foot in either of her children's rooms, she was overcome with grief. She'd had so many things she wanted to do with them, so many things should have happened in her future. Going to theme parks, listening to them scream as they plunged through water rides. Watching them become teenagers, learning to drive, graduating and getting married. So many dreams had been snatched from her in the blink of an eye.

Everything she decided to keep was in a storage unit back home. It was rather sad how her whole life could fit in a 10' x 15' box.

She would miss Mystic Falls. But she was tired of feeling like she should have been taken with them, exhausted from wondering why she'd been left behind. She wanted to live again, wanted to feel happiness again. She couldn't remember when she had woken up in the morning with a smile on her face, joyful just to see the sun, and feel it's warmth on her skin. It was time for a fresh start.

The bus hit a bump; she was jostled in her seat, and brought back to reality. She'd been on this bus all day, headed to New Orleans. It had been a dream of hers to visit there for years. She never thought she'd get the chance, but here it was. If she liked it enough, she might even move there.

"May I have your attention please. This is your driver speaking, we will be arriving in the bus terminal in about five minutes. Thank you."

A small shiver ran up Caroline's back. She was actually here! This was the place she had fantasized about for years, and she was finally getting to see it. She looked out the window, trying to take everything in. She'd never been in a big city before, and she was also nervous. What adventures were awaiting her?

The bus came to a stop; Caroline picked up her belongings and climbed down the stairs to put her feet on the ground. Her body ached, and she was tired of sitting down. What she wanted was a good run, but that was currently out of the question. She had to find a hotel.

After a minute of walking through the terminal, Caroline saw a brochure stand of places to stay and visit in the area. She picked one up that had a beautiful fountain filled with pink lights on the front. After leafing through it, she decided that's where she'd stay.

Out front were a line of taxis and she quickly climbed in the back of the nearest one. The driver turned around to look at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Top o' the evening to ya, and welcome to New Orleans Miss. Where can I take ya?"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here." Caroline responded. "Can you take me to this hotel please?"

"Why certainly Miss. Anythin' for such a bonnie lass like yourself." He winked at her. Caroline giggled, he was obviously Irish, and old enough to be her grandpa. At least her first acquaintance here was nice.

The driver turned up the music, and soft jazz began to fill the car. Caroline took a deep breath, smelling wonderful foods outside of the cafés and little bistros they passed. Her stomach began to protest its emptiness, growling every few minutes. She decided that as soon as she checked in and dropped off her bags, she would find somewhere to eat.

The cab pulled up in front of her hotel and the driver told her the bill. She smiled at him, and handed the money over. "Thank you so much for the drive," she told him with a smile.

"No problem lass, anytime." He smiled back at her. "Enjoy your stay in New Orleans."

"I'm sure I will!" Caroline climbed out of the cab. The heat was an assault on her senses, and nearly took her breath away. _Boy, did I ever pick a good time of year to come here. _Nothing could be done about that now. She grabbed her bags and headed to the front door. She passed the fountain, wondering how cool the water was and if she would get in trouble for sitting on the edge and putting her feet in. Maybe she would try later; it would depend if she felt daring or intimidated when the time came.

Cool air hit her face when she walked through the door. Caroline smiled, it felt wonderful. She stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings. The walls were covered from the roof to the floor in mirrors. The floor was a dark purple and white marble. There were ferns in the corners, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. This hotel was beautiful; she couldn't wait to see her room.

Caroline walked up to the front desk and was greeted by the clerk.

"Hello. We welcome to the hotel. What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'd like to rent a room."

"Of course. What is your name?"

"Caroline Lockwood."

"Ms. Lockwood, it is a pleasure to have you choose our hotel. May I have your phone number and ID please?"

Caroline pulled her wallet out of her purse, and passed her ID over to the woman. A quick glance at her name take revealed the woman to be Rose. Caroline looked over her face and decided she looked like a Rose. It was beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

After telling Rose her phone number, she pulled out her credit card and handed that over too. Rose smiled at her. "Here is your key card. You will be in room 1503. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?"

"Yes, I'm starving; can you recommend a good place to eat?"

"Of course," Rose said with another smile. "One street over is Bourbon Street, my favorite bistro is Jean Lafitte Bistro, it's the oldest bar in the French Quarter as I understand that. They have a jazz pianist there this evening; I think you will enjoy it. I highly recommend the gumbo. You can't visit New Orleans without trying gumbo."

Caroline smiled back at her. "Thank you for your help Rose, I appreciate it." She turned and walked towards the elevator. After pushing the button she listened to the music playing and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. She loved music, she could play piano a bit. She'd always wanted to become better at it, but didn't have the time. Her life now was about a new beginning; finding new dreams and learning what it meant to be her, finding new likes and new passions. It was also about picking up things she's stopped doing in the past, things she'd always loved. Piano was one of those things.

The door opened, Caroline dragged her bags in and pushed the button that would take her to the 15th floor. As she scanned the numbers, she noticed there was no 13th floor. Funny, considering that the 13th floor was actually there, it was just called the 14th. She wondered briefly if overly suspicious individuals would refuse to stay on the 14th floor just to be on the safe side. She turned to look out the glass wall on the open floor plan of the hotel. She could see the pool, with a water slide going into it. There was a kiddy pool and a hot tub as well. _I am definitely checking that out later. _There were several sitting areas around the lobby and a black concert piano on a small round stage. This place was built for entertainment. She felt a small stab in her heart as she thought about having no one to share it with.

The elevator door opened and she grabbed her bags again. They must weigh over a hundred pounds, her arms were killing her. She walked out, looked briefly at the sign that told her which way her room was, and turned to the left. _1501…. 1502…. There we are, 1503. _

Caroline pulled out her key, put it in the slot, and pushed the handle down when the light turned green. She walked in and looked around. The bed was large, with white sheets and a purple comforter. There was a night stand on both sides of the bed, with cute lamp on each. There was a little desk, a closet, a dresser and a mini fridge. _My new home for the time being, it's a good thing I like it. _

Caroline put down her bags and grabbed some clothes to change into. She was to hungry to unpack right now, she'd do it later. After a good dinner, maybe some wine. Or perhaps bourbon, since she would be eating on Bourbon Street.

After changing her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a maroon halter top, and dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of black kitten heals completed her ensemble. She was to thin, but she hadn't had much of an appetite since the accident. Usually when she tried to eat, she would start to feel nauseous and couldn't continue. She touched up her makeup, ran a comb through her hair and put on some dangly earrings.

She tilted her head to the side. Even if she was to thin, she still looked pretty. She smiled at her reflection. _You can do this Caroline Lockwood. Tyler would want you to be happy again. He would want you to enjoy life again. So that is what you're going to do. You are going to get out there and have a good time tonight. _

She took a deep breath, put her key in her purse, and grabbed her phone. _I think that's all I need…. _Caroline walked out the door and headed to the elevator. The door opened almost as soon as she pushed the button. She walked in, pushed the button for the lobby, and turned to look out the glass wall again. Her eyes went straight to the piano on the little round stage. There was a little girl pounding on the keys.

Caroline couldn't help the memory that flashed through her head. _Emma and Cody were both standing on a chair, playing her keyboard. All the notes that should not be played together were being touched at the same time creating a horrible sound. But that didn't matter because they were having fun. There were smiles on their faces. Cody turned around and said, "Mommy, play piano. Cody play piano." "Good job honey, it sounds beautiful," Caroline had responded with a smile. After all, it was beautiful to her heart even if it wasn't to her ears. _

The door opened with a ding, bringing her out of her reverie. She felt her eyes tear up; would this reaction ever change? She walked out, hoping no one would notice. She headed out the door and went looking for the bistro.

The sun was going down now, and the temperature was starting to cool off. She wondered briefly if she should have brought a jacket. It took about half an hour, but Caroline found the place Rose had spoken about. She pulled the door open and walked inside.

It was rather dark inside, with faux oil lamps on the walls. There was a women with long blond hair playing the piano. She was in a long, fancy red dress and Caroline was suddenly a little self-conscious about how underdressed she was. This place was fancier then she had expected.

The hostess greeted her, and took her to a table. Caroline sat down, was given the menu and told her server would be with her shortly. She opened the menu and looked at her possibilities. There was a lot of sea food; clams, shrimp, lobsters, all kinds of fish. There was a sandwich section, salads and soups. There was a picture of the gumbo that Rose had talked about and it looked delicious. She could see shrimp, okra, rice and sausage in a brownish red liquid. She decided that's what she would have.

"Hello, my name is Stefan and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

Caroline looked up from her menu to see her good looking server. He had blond hair and greenish eyes. She smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you. I'd like to order your gumbo this evening, and I was wondering what wine would go well with that."

"I would suggest Vacqeyras as an accompaniment. Would you like a glass or a bottle?"

"Um…." Caroline thought for a moment. She loved wine, but she was drinking alone and had to walk back to her hotel. "I'll just have the glass. And some water as well please."

"Of course, I'll be back with that in just a moment."

"Thank you Stefan," she said with a smile.

He took her menu and walked away. She turned her attention to the pianist in the red dress once again. She was playing something Caroline had never heard before. It was beautiful, flawless and full of passion. She closed her eyes to listen. The song came to an end, and another began. After a few notes, Caroline recognized it as Pachabel's Cannon in D. It was one of her favorite songs and it brought a smile to her face.

After a minute she felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. Her eyes flew open, and she began to look around. Sure enough, sitting behind the pianist was a man who was looking at her. But when she caught him staring, he didn't look away. He was very handsome; his eyes were blue, his hair was slightly curly, and he had a short stubbly beard. There was a slight smile on his face. Caroline looked away, but after a moment she couldn't help but look back at him. His eyes were still on her. She blushed a bit, and gave him a shy smile. His got slightly bigger.

Stefan returned with her drinks at that very moment breaking the spell between her and the mysterious man. She thanked him, and pulled her phone out as he walked away. She sent a text to her best friends Elena and Bonnie. "_Hey girls. I made it to New Orleans in one piece. I'm got a hotel room; I'm at a bistro now, about to try gumbo for the first time. So excited!" _

After sending it, she went to her pictures. She and the girls had taken some group photos before she left. They had said they would miss her, but understood her need for a change. They only wanted what was best for her. She wasn't completely sure what that was right now, but she wanted to find out.

Stefan brought her gumbo and a basket of rolls.

"Be carful, these are fresh out of the oven and a very hot. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks," she said with a smile.

Caroline picked up her spoon and took a bit of the gumbo. It was spicy and delicious. After a few bites, she grabbed a roll. They were indeed hot, and she burned her fingers a bit opening it. She put a little pat of butter on it and took a bite. It was divine. She briefly wondered if they needed a cook, she would apply just to learn this recipe.

There were several time while she ate that the felt the eyes of the mysterious man on her, but every time she looked he wasn't. He was impeccably dressed, in a black suit and a silver tie.

She finished her meal and paid Stefan. She was about to leave but looked up one more time where the blue eyed man had been. He was gone. She was a little disappointed; she would probably never see him again. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. It was dark outside now. She took a few steps when she felt rough hands grab her and pull her into an ally. She screamed and a filthy hand reached up to cover her mouth.

"I'd keep my voice down if I was you." The man stank. There was hard liquor on his breath, he was missing several teeth, and he had a huge bushy beard with streaks of gray.

Caroline was filled with fear. All she could think of was the one move you're supposed to do to a man when you want to hurt him. So she screamed and kicked him between the legs.

The man grunted in pain, but didn't fall over like she thought he would. When he looked up at her he was beyond angry, his eyes were yellowish.

"You shouldn't have done that." He hit her on the head with a hard object, and she heard glass break. She saw someone come up behind her attacker and punch him. Then she fell, and everything went black.


	2. The Mysterious Man

Caroline's head was pounding. Her ears were ringing and she wanted to throw up. She lay there, where ever 'there' was, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She had eaten dinner, had walked out the door… been grabbed by the horrible man and pulled into an ally….

Caroline started to panic; her breathing rapidly increased.

"Easy love, everything is alright, you're safe now," she heard a man say.

Slowly she opened one eye, then the other, and looked in the direction of the voice. Sitting in front of her was the mysterious man from the night before. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her brain was horribly foggy, but she thought he still looked amazing; probably the exact opposite of her at the moment.

Caroline raised her hand to her head and groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. My name is Klaus, but my friends call me Nic. I live not far from where I found you last night."

Caroline looked at him with a blank expression. "What happened last night?"

Nic's mouth pressed into a thin line and his face turned angry. "You were attacked, love. I saw that ruffian pull you into the back ally, I went after him, but he broke a bottle over your head before I got to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I beat him off of you. I checked your head; you had a slight bump, but no concussion. I didn't know anything about you, so I brought you back to my place where I could keep an eye on you and be sure you were safe."

Caroline looked around her. She was in a large bed, and a very comfortable one at that. She tried to sit up, but gave up after the room started to spin.

"You'd better stay down, love. I don't want you passing out again. I have some pain pills here, but you must eat something first or you'll make yourself sick. Now what can I get you to eat?"

Caroline looked at him. "I don't know, nothing sounds good right now. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Nic suddenly looked worried. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

She was silent for a moment. "No, I don't want to move. Do you by any chance have an ice pack?"

"Yes love, I've had one on your head for hours now, I put it back in the freezer shortly before you woke up. I'll get you another one." Klaus turned around and walked out of the room.

Caroline closed her eyes. What a strange turn of events. She thought she'd never see him again, and now he'd saved her life. A shiver ran down her back as she thought of what would have happened if he hadn't come to her rescue. _He saved my life. What happens now, what do I do in this situation? I'm in his bed! _

Nic returned with the ice pack. He wrapped a towel around it before putting it on her head. She flinched when it connected with the bump, but the instant coolness felt wonderful.

"How did you know I didn't have a concussion?"

Nic sat back down in the chair beside the bed before answering. "I used to be an EMT. I've had basic training when it comes to injuries of all sorts. I also didn't want to take you to the hospital after discovering you have no medical coverage. I apologize for going through your belongings, but that is also part of my training. I had to find out as much about you as I could."

"I guess that means I don't have to introduce myself," she replied.

Nic chuckled. It was a nice sound; she liked it.

"I suppose not Caroline. But if it would make you feel better, we can start over."

She gave him a little smile.

"I'm very glad you're awake, love, but I must get some food into you. Can you try eating some fruit and toast?

"I can't promise how much I'll eat, but I can try."

"Alright, I'll return in just a moment," he said and left the room again.

It was quiet for a moment. Then she heard the refrigerator door open and close, and what sounded like the toaster button being pushed down. After a moment it popped up. Before she knew it, Nic was back with her food.

"I'll have you know, that was more then a moment."

Nic chuckled. "I've already apologized to you twice this morning, I shan't go for a third."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

Their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat. "You're welcome, love. I would say anytime, but I really don't want a repeat of last night."

"That makes two of us," she murmured in reply.

"Can you sit up?"

"I can try." Nic laid the tray of food on the chair, and helped her move to a sitting position. He put an extra pillow behind her back, and brought the food over. Orange and apple slices, grapes, melon and kiwi chunks. It looked yummy. She picked up her fork and started to put some fruit in her mouth. After a few bites Nic cleared his throat.

"Is there anyone you want me to call? To let them know you're safe?"

Caroline swallowed her bite before replying. "No, I'm here alone."

Nic's eyebrows rose. "You're here alone? Why?"

Caroline shoved another bite in her mouth so she could think about her response. She didn't know this man. What should she tell him? She couldn't reveal her real reasons. But as she looked in his eyes, she felt calm and at peace. She trusted him. If he had wanted to take advantage of her, he would have done it already.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I needed a change, something different then my old life. I've always wanted to visit New Orleans; it's been a dream of mine for years. So here I am."

He nodded. "How long have you been in town?"

"What time is it?"

His face morphed into a puzzled expression. "About 9:00."

"Then I've been here for…. Fifteen hours."

His eyebrows shot up. "Fifteen hours? You'd been in town for three hours before you were attacked?" He shook his head. "Does trouble find you often?"

"Sometimes I wonder that too." She smiled weakly at him.

"So…. How long are you staying? Do you have a plan for what you're doing here?

"I have no idea how long I'm staying. And no, I have no plan. Although, I was thinking last night at the bistro that I'd happily work as a cook to learn their roll recipe." She giggled.

Nic laughed. He had dimples; how beautiful this man was. Caroline took a bite of her toast. "This sourdough is delicious."

"You're quite the bread person aren't you?"

She smiled. "I used to work in a bakery. Working with dough was my life for years."

"Hmmm. What was your favorite thing to make?"

"Cream filled chocolate doughnuts." _Because they were Emma's favorite, and the look on her face when I brought her one made it the best. _About to tear up, Caroline changed the subject.

"So you used to be an EMT. What are you now?"

"Well, currently I'm a knight in shining armor."

Caroline laughed which hurt her head and made her wince.

Nic noticed. "I'm sorry; I'll do my best not to make you laugh. Drat, there, I've apologized for the third time."

She couldn't help but smile. "So when you're not rescuing damsels in distress, what do you do?"

He smiled, showing off his dimples. "I'm a Jiu Jitsu instructor."

"So you teach classes? That sounds fun, I've always wanted to do something like that."

"Is that so? I would be happy to teach you."

"What do you charge?"

He sat forward in his chair. "The knowledge that you will never again be defenseless in a situation, like you were in last night, is all the payment I require."

"Um… ok. If I'm going to be taking classes regularly, I'll need to find a place to live. Right now I'm in a hotel room, but that won't be good for the long term."

Nic tilted his head to the side. "My sister just recently moved out of this room and it's for rent. You're welcome to stay here if you like."

Caroline looked at him. It had been a long time since she lived with anyone. She had missed the comfort and security that came with having a strong man around. And she had been attacked last night; he was the only one she knew. And after the attack last night, she didn't want to be alone. Since he'd saved her life, she could probably trust him.

"Alright, I accept your proposal. I'll move in with you."

Nic smiled. "Very well love. I'll give you the tour when you're feeling better. For now, take these pills, drink this water, and get some more sleep. You'll be up and moving around before you know it. And then we'll fetch your things from your hotel."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you Nic."

"You're welcome Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Caroline to fall asleep. After a head injury like the one she received, it was no surprise how tired she was. Nik watched her as she slept; if he hadn't happened upon the scene…. He pursed his lips, deciding it was best not to think about it. She was saved, and besides the bump on her head, she was fine.

Any woman as beautiful as Caroline should not be traveling alone. He hoped last night had taught her how dangerous it was for desirable woman to be alone on the streets at night. He would teach her how to protect herself. He wouldn't have it on his conscience that he could have taught her self defense and didn't.

Nik was thrilled how quickly she had taken him up on his offer to live with him and train with him. Truth be told, after finding out she was here alone, he wouldn't have allowed her to say no to either offer. It was beyond his understanding, but he felt very protective of her. Last night at the bistro he had watched her while Rebekah played the piano. Caroline's eyes were shut, and she seemed to become one with the music; like it was a part of her very soul.

Something stirred within him as he watched her. He had always enjoyed music, but Caroline took it personally, it was intimate with her. It was only her and the music, until she felt his eyes on her. The fact that she sensed his gaze meant something to him. When their eyes had met… something in them had connected. He had a hunch she had felt it too; otherwise she wouldn't have so readily agreed to move in with him. Even though he had saved her life, he was still a complete stranger.

It had been a long time since his heart was open to a woman, and he would have to be careful around her. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Nik needed to keep her close, he couldn't explain why. Perhaps time would reveal the answer to him.

Nik was exhausted. He had been up all night keeping an eye on her. Now that she had awakened and eaten, he felt more at ease. Unintentionally, he laid his head back, and scooted forward in the chair. His body was more in control then his brain at the moment. He yawned. If she would sleep, so would he.

* * *

When Caroline woke up, her head felt much better. She looked around the room. There was a nightstand next to the bed. Nik had left her a fresh glass of water. She smiled a little; he seemed like such a thoughtful person. She looked on the other side of the bed, and there was Nik asleep in the chair. His legs were stretched out and crossed that the ankles and his arms were crossed. His head lay on the back of the chair, and his mouth hung open as he snored. A huge smile crossed her face. Even in his sleep, he was gorgeous. And now she had something to tease him about.

Looking around some more, she saw there was a desk, a dresser, and a big walk in closet. She would need to purchase a mirror and a bookcase. Some artwork would be nice as well, the walls were incredibly bare.

She climbed out of bed as quietly as possible. She padded out of the room on her tiptoes, being careful not to wake him. She found her way into an open living room. There was a black leather couch against the far wall, a beautiful picture hung above it. Caroline was instantly drawn to it and wanted a closer look. It was a nature scene, at dusk. The colors were purple, pink and rose, with a little yellow here and there. It was very peaceful and she wondered who had created it. Looking in the bottom right corner was the name "Niklaus M." Whoever he was, he had talent.

Caroline continued into the kitchen and opened the fridge. This was her new home, she might as well make herself comfortable. Inside was plenty of fruits and vegetables, two packaged steaks, and of course eggs. She noticed everything was orgaNik. She should have known as much; anyone who taught Jiu Jitsu would be health conscious. And here she was craving doughnuts. Caroline had a sweet tooth that was just itching to be scratched.

She looked around for a clock, and seeing that it was 1:00 she decided to make some lunch. After opening cupboards and looking at the cookware, she pulled a wok off the wall and decided to make stir fry. She pulled out some veggies, and the steaks. Going over to the pantry she pulled out a box of white rice, and a pot. After filling it with the right amount of water she put it on the stove to boil.

While waiting on the water, she washed carrots, and broccoli, then cleaned the mushrooms. She peeled and cut the carrots Julienne style, and gave the broccoli, onion and mushrooms a rough chop. As usual, she cried when cutting the onion. After dumping them all in a large bowl she pulled out the steaks. Next she put the wok on the stove, poured in a little oil, and turned up the heat. The water was boiling, so she tipped the measured rice into the water, added some salt, and put the lid on.

Caroline sliced the beef in strips, turned the rice down to a lower temperature, and gently placed the meat in the oil so it wouldn't splatter. After washing the cutting board she put it away, flipped the beef, and went looking for plates and silverware. After locating them, she quickly set the table and walked back to the stove. She added the veggies, and grabbed the soy sauce and sesame oil from the fridge. She poured some in the wok and listened to the sizzle. She stirred it every minute or so. It smelled delicious. Then she opened a can of water chestnuts and added them to the stir fry. She started a pot of coffee, she needed some energy today. _Is the rice done? Yup. Now all I have to do is wake up Nik._

Caroline turned around to go wake him up, but he was already there, leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed over his chest, and there was a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I was just coming to wake you up. I hope you're hungry."

"I am indeed. It smells amazing."

"Thank you. Come sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Nik walked over to get a cup. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Nope, it's all done. Just grab your plate and help yourself."

Nik did as she said. He scooped some rice on his plate, smothered it with the stir fry and went to sit down.

There was silence for a moment as they both ate.

"Caroline, this is fantastic."

She smiled. "Thank you Nik. I like to cook. And it's nice to have someone else to cook for again.

"If you cook like this regularly, love, you don't need to pay me rent. Just pay my stomach with you wonderful food."

She laughed, and watched him eat. She added some sugar and cream to her coffee, and drank. It tasted good. She had no doubt it would help with her headache.

Nik looked at her plate. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I had my fill."

"You didn't eat much, love."

She smiled. "I wasn't that hungry."

After finishing their lunch and cleaning up, they walked downstairs. On their way outside, she noticed the building under his apartment.

"Is this where you teach?"

"Yes, this is my studio. I'll show you around later."

It was hot outside. Caroline was looking forward to getting back to her hotel room, she desperately wanted a shower.

"How did you get into Jui Jitsu?

"My family spent several years in Japan. I studied under someone there for quite

some time, and thoroughly enjoyed it. I wanted to pass it along to others who would also appreciate it."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Caroline quipped, shooting him a smile.

He looked back at her, showing his dimples.

Caroline looked around her new neighborhood, determined to memorize her way around as soon as possible. She didn't like feeling lost; and after her experience last night, she was determined to be extra cautious.

After a few blocks they reached her hotel. They found their way up to her room and she let them in. Thankfully, Caroline was a very organized person, and her things were not strewn everywhere. She was also relieved that she hadn't bothered to unpack her bags before going out to dinner the night before.

She turned to Nik. "Do you mind waiting for me to take a shower?"

"Of course love, no problem."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She grabbed her bag of toiletries, and some clothes to change into.

After spending quite some time getting cleaned up, Caroline felt much more alert and human. She braided her wet hair, and put on her make up. Smiling at her reflection to make sure there was no lipstick on her teeth, she was satisfied with her appearance.

Coming out of the bathroom, she saw Nik lying on her unused bed, his back propped up against the headboard. He was reading a book she had brought.

"You're a Jane Austen fan?"

"Well love, it is a classic. Besides, it was here, and I enjoy reading. However, I'm not saying I'm a fan."

"So you're not a fan?"

"I didn't say that."

Caroline laughed. "Either you are, or you aren't."

"I am non committal. Answering positively, I would open myself up to ridicule. Answering negatively, I would be considered judgmental and unappreciative. As I said, it is a classic."

She laughed again. It felt good to be around someone who could make her feel safe and lighthearted all at the same time. She put her toiletries in her suitcase, took the book out his hands and packed that too. After zipping her bag, she took a walk around the room to make sure she'd packed everything.

"Alright, I think that's everything. I'm ready to move in to my new room."

Nik smirked at her. "Let's go get a taxi.

* * *

After arriving back at her new home, Caroline started unpacking. She put all her clothes away, noting how little she had in comparison to her big closet and dresser. Her lap top was set up on the desk. She plugged it in, positive that the battery was dead. After putting Pride and Prejudice on her nightstand, she went in search of the bathroom to put away her toiletries.

Seriously, did Nik have a maid? His place was ridiculously clean for a bachelor pad. She was thrilled by that fact; she'd known too many 'boys' who were complete slobs. She really should have thought over his proposal before agreeing to move in, but she hadn't been thinking specifics. She was very relieved he was a neat and tidy person.

"Nik, do I need to buy towels or do you have extra?"

"There's more in the linen closet in the hall."

"Ok, thanks."

Caroline walked into the living room to see Nik sitting on the couch. "Well, I'm moved in," she said with a smile. "I'll eventually need to get a bookcase and full length mirror; along with more hangers and clothes to fill up that closet."

"Of course, no woman should be without a full length mirror," he said with a chuckle. "Nor could a woman ever have enough clothes."

"I'm glad we both agree," she replied with a jokingly snooty expression.

She sat down next to him. "So what's your schedule look like?"

"Tomorrow I teach three classes. My first is at 9. Then I have one at 1 and 3. I usually get up around 6:30 to go for a run. Then I come back, shower, have breakfast and then teach my class."

"I like running. Can I come with you?"

"I'm pretty fast love. Can you keep up?"

"Yes, I've been a runner for years."

"Alright then, I would be happy for you to join me. Why don't you watch my class in the morning? That way you can get a feel for it."

"I'm looking forward to it." She was beginning to feel very excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Annoyingly, Caroline's alarm clock went off at 6:00. She groggily opened her eyes, looking around in the dark and couldn't remember where she was. This was the second time in two days she'd woken up and been unaware of her whereabouts. All at once, she remembered New Orleans, moving in with Nik. She turned off her alarm, and sat up. Having slept so late in the afternoon the day before, she had fallen asleep late last night. She had probably been asleep for five hours or so. It would be a long day; she might have to take a cat nap later.

After dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed her work out clothes she'd laid out the night before, loose black pants and a form fitting pink shirt. Then she grabbed her white tennis shoes from the closet and threw her hair up in a pony tail. It had always irritated her to have hair flying everywhere when she ran, getting in her eyes and her mouth.

She left her room and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Nik wasn't out of his room yet, so after drinking some water she decided to stretch a bit. She moved her feet shoulder width apart and bent down, grabbing each of her ankles and stretching the backs of her legs. It felt wonderful, and she sighed. Her body was waking up. She hadn't run since leaving Mystic Falls, and she realized how much she'd missed it.

Caroline heard a low laugh coming from behind her. What timing, Nik had walked in while she had her butt up in the air! She quickly stood up, her face flushed. _Memo to self – stretch in your room from now on! _

Nik looked at her. "What a wonderful way to wake up, love. Talk about a room with a view…"

Caroline turned and hid her eyes with her hand, but couldn't hide the embarrassed smile spreading across her face. She peeked between her fingers to look at him. "Oops."

Nik smiled at her. "Nothing to be ashamed of, it's good to stretch before a run. I'll join you." He turned around and did the same stretch she'd just done, with his rear end facing her. She threw her head back and laughed. But she couldn't help but be attracted to the man in front of her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. And as she looked at his backside that he obviously wanted her to see, she began to feel heat pool between her legs. Nik stood up. "There now, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He laughed with her, and his dimples stood out. "Shall we be off?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

_Get a grip! Stop thinking about him that way!_

They both grabbed water bottles and went out the door. Nik started them at a reasonable pace, they had to keep stopping to cross the streets. After about 10 minutes they made it to a park where they started to run laps. The two of them were quiet as they ran, and it was a comfortable silence. Caroline felt a smile cross her face, it was Nike to have someone to run with.

Eventually they came across a playground, and without realizing it Caroline stopped to look at it.

_"Mommy, mommy, swing me! Swing me!"_

_ "Ok honey." Caroline stepped behind Emma and started to push her. Her peels of laughter filled the air. _

_ "Swing mommy swing." Cody came running over to her. _

_ "Ok Mr. Man, you got it!" Caroline scooped her little boy up, tickled him for a minute, and then put him in the swing next to his sister. _

_ "Higher mommy, higher," Emma chanted._

_ "Higher mommy, higher," Cody copied. Whatever one of them did, the other wanted as well. She pushed Emma higher, and sent Cody a hair higher. He was still only two, though he wanted to do everything his big sister did. After a few pushes, Cody slipped out of the swing and fell right on his rump. Caroline laughed, Cody turned to look at her with his bottom lip jutting out. "Aww, it's ok, don't look at me like that. You're a tough boy. He smiled up at her, and ran to the slide._

"Caroline, are you alright?"

She jerked out of her reverie. "Um, yeah sorry. Let's go." She picked up the pace they had been at before she stopped to relive her memory and pushed herself harder. She needed to go as fast as she could. It was one of the few ways she'd learned to cope with the pain of losing them. She would push her body until her mind could no longer think. Nik kept up with her easily, he had longer legs then she did.

After a few minutes, Caroline stopped; she could hardly catch her breath. Her body needed water, so she drank some. The cool liquid calmed her parched mouth.

"Are you about ready to head back," Nik asked her.

"Yeah, ready when you are."

After returning to their apartment and going their separate ways to get ready for the day, Nik couldn't help but think of their run. It was Nike to have a partner, and someone who could keep up at that. But what he couldn't get out of his head was the look on her face when she stopped and looked at the playground. There were very few times he had seen such pain in a person's eyes. What could possible have happened to cause her such pain?

Caroline decided to make omelets for breakfast. She felt very hungry after their run. She grabbed a tomato, cheese, spinach, some lunchmeat and eggs from the fridge. She washed and cut up the tomato, and shredded the cheese. After grabbing the frying pan and turning the heat up, she cracked several eggs and dumped their contents into a bowl. She began to hum a tune as she beat the eggs with a whisk.

Caroline poured half the eggs into a pan and stood there watching as the first omelet began to cook.

_Caroline heard a yell and turned to look at her babies. They were playing in their little turtle sandbox. Emma was dumping sand on Cody's head. "Emma! Stop that! You're wasting sand and getting your brother all dirty, he just had a shower this morning."_

_ "Ok mommy." _

_ "Now tell him you're sorry, and don't do it again."_

_ "Ok. Sorry Cody."_

_ "Is ok sissy."_

"Ugh. Get a grip already," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that," Nik asked, coming into the kitchen.

She whirled around, surprised to see him. "Nothing, I was talking to myself."

"Is that something you do often?"

"As a matter of face, yes; there is no harm in talking to oneself."

"Problems only begin to arise when said person answers themselves," he said with a smirk.

Caroline smiled. "I guess you could say that."

After flipping the omelet and dumped the other ingredients in. The cheese began to melt and she grabbed a plate to put it on. "Here you go, Nik. Enjoy."

"Thank you love."

"Of course." She handed him the plate and their hands brushed. She felt chills go up her arm and down her spine. She looked in his eyes and he stared back. After a moment, she looked away and swallowed.

After greasing the pan, she emptied the remaining eggs into it. She made a pot of coffee, and then finished making her food. Perhaps it was the sounds he was making; she assumed he was enjoying his breakfast. Leaving her plate of food at the table, she went to get them both their dark and delicious brew. Then she sat by Nik. After eating as much as she could, she put her fork down. _Unfortunately, we don't have a dog to finish my leftovers. _Suddenly, a question popped into her mind. "Are you a dog or a cat person?"

"I am defiantly a dog person. Cats have too much personality. A dog wants to be your friend, and do whatever it can to make you happy. A cat wants you to wait on it hand a foot, and only be around you when it pleases to."

"You seem to know a lot about both."

"My brother Elijah is a cat person. I know all too well firsthand."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have three brothers and one sister."

"Wow. Sadly, I'm an only child; I always wanted a brother or sister. Course, I would have been happy with both."

"Why would you want to share your parent's attention? I'm sure you were spoiled rotten," he said with a smirk.

"Hey now! I'm not a spoiled brat. And it would have been Nike, my parents were rarely home. I spent a lot of time alone or at my friend's houses."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It sounds like a lonely upbringing."

"It was. So are you ready for class?" Caroline was ready to change the subject. His sympathy was not something she wanted.

"Of course." Watching Nik's gaze travel to her plate, she was relieved when he said nothing. After refilling her water bottle and grabbing a jacket, Caroline followed Nik downstairs.

Nik pointed out where those not participating in his class sat and Caroline went to join them. Students began to come in and warm up. Everyone was dressed in white shirts and loose pants, but there were several different color belts. Eventually Nik called the class together; he had them start out with doing pushups. They went from using both arms down to one, then switching arms. _Not sure I'll be able to do that with one arm…_ Surely he would put her in a beginner's class?

All the students did multiple more exercises, and then they started throwing punches and eventually doing tumbles, trying to bring down their opponents. Caroline watched the teacher intently as he gave instruction and examples. The way he picked someone up and threw them over his head, or the way he could just drop and flip someone over top of him, he was so graceful. Beauty was never something she'd expected to find here, but Nik's skill was just that. She sat there mesmerized; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She could feel the attraction for him building up in her.

_No! You can't think that way. He's your room mate, he's about to be your teacher. Nothing more can happen. _

Putting great effort into it, she took her eyes off of _him. _She began to watch his students instead. They were skilled; they knew what they were doing. Feeling envious of them, she couldn't wait to start her own class. She had missed being in school, learning new things. Expanding her knowledge was always something that interested Caroline.

Punching, tumbling and kicks came again and again. After being attacked, it was very important that she learn how to defend herself. She never wanted to be a victim again. With some training, she was sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

Dressing in her new white shirt and loose white pants, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She was bare foot. A white belt encircled her waist. Nik had told her it was a beginner's belt and it would take around 3 months to graduate to the next color.

He smiled at her when she came out of her room. "Good afternoon young grasshopper."

A chuckle escaped her mouth. "Let's do this!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited. Your students this morning really seemed to enjoy themselves; it looked like they were having fun. I can't wait to learn!

Together they walked downstairs and into his studio. It was a little early, but people dressed just like her were beginning to gather in the middle of the room. They were on a squishy blue mat; she hoped it would be thick enough to no get hurt when being thrown on the ground.

After some warm up exercises, Nik began to show the correct way to punch. He showed how to trip your opponent with your leg by pulling them forward and using gravity against them. When everyone divided up and began practicing, Caroline worked with her partner. She went to take a step back, tripped over what she thought was a foot and began to fall. Before she could hit the mat, strong hands grabbed her and held her steady. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at Nik. At his touch, she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. What was he doing to her?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review. It helps inspire me to write more. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mommy, I love you!" Caroline picked up the wriggling 4 year old and held her close, kissing her cheek. "I love you too, baby." She began to tickle the little girl in her arms who was squealing with laughter. "Mommy, love you too!" Cody would not be left out, and lifted his arms up to her, wanting the same attention as his sister. Putting Emma down and picking up Cody, she loved on him as well. "Mommy loves you too little man!"_

_ The scene morphed into fog and blackness. Then flames began to appear. Caroline felt herself screaming, knowing what was about to happen, and she didn't want to see it again._

"Caroline, wake up!" Her eyes opened with a start, and she heard herself still screaming. She covered her mouth to stop the sound, and closed her eyes, feeling the hot tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped her throat.

Nik sat down next to her, wraped his arms around her, pulling her close. "It's alright love, no one is going to hurt you, I'm right here."

It took a moment before she realized what he was talking about. _Oh right, the guy from the ally who attached me. _She was relieved he didn't know the truth. He was holding her so tightly it hurt, but she was beyond caring. Feeling someone's arms around her, who cared about her… it had been so long, she'd forgotten the security that came with it. It was wonderful and she didn't want it to end.

Nik pulled back, and cupped her face with his hands. Gently, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Are you alright?"

She did her best to give him a smile; it probably came out more like a grimace.

"Not really."

Nodding in understanding, he asked, "Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do?"

Without giving herself time to think it through, she blurted out, "Don't leave me."

He thought for a moment, then nodded again. Nik lifted her blankets and he climbed into bed with her. After quickly blowing her nose, she laid down next to him. Nik wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her close. His other arm was under her head. She felt her heart skip a beat at having him so close and in her bed, but she wouldn't act on the feeling. This was about companionship, him being there in her time of need. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm body behind her. Matching her breathing to Nik's calmed her, and she quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Nik laid awake, listening to her breathing and feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Caroline had asked him to stay. A little smile spread across his face. The situation wasn't the best; he'd awakened her from nightmare. He knew that look in her eyes: panic. His arm tightened around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He crossed her chest with his other arm. Nik could feel every inch of her body, but even that didn't feel like she was close enough. He would do everything he could to protect her from harm; even if it only meant her nightmares.


End file.
